Midnight Dance
by Aozoran
Summary: A newly returned Yuuri decides that maybe a little anonymity might just be the way to win himself a night of peace from others and also to enjoy the company of Conrart Weller without his protector knowing at the All Soul's Day celebrations. ConrartX Yuuri
1. Part 1: A Kiss By The Tree

**Author's Note: This is a little attempt of mine to have Yuuri be the dominant in his and Conrart's relationship for once. Hopefully you all like my particular take on this. I really wanted something almost Christmasy because all of these Christmas songs are making me feel all tingly! LOL. This is for Mai. Thank you Sweetie for all of your efforts helping me write these last few stories. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Shibuya Home, Japan <strong>

_"Yuu-Chan?" _

_A low soft laugh escaped the man as his head tipped towards the speaker, his dark eyes sweeping over his brother's face in amusement, before slowly pushing the chair back and away from the desk. "Do you really think that is appropriate, Shori?" One raven brow arched upwards in question as he stood, long legs stretching out from being cramped beneath the piece of furniture. "I doubt I could be considered small by any regards of the word." _

_Lavender black eyes moved over the length of Yuuri's body, taking in the powerful body that had come out of the thin awkward shape that had been his little brother. Now, Shori Shibuya was forced to actually look up at his brother, who had gained three inches on him. It almost made him want to smile, his fingers pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, regarding the man before him and knowing that he couldn't consider Yuuri a child any longer without getting his ass handed to him. _

_Eight months. Eight months could completely change a person. Yuuri had thrown himself head long into life, embracing these last days of childhood and slowly beginning to grow into himself. _

_"No." Shori admitted softly, his jaw clenching as he was forced to admit in that moment that honestly he couldn't treat this man any longer as a child. "I just don't wish for you to go... Yuu... ri." _

_"You know we've talked about this more than two dozen times since I came back." A wry smile tugged at his lips, his shoulders shrugging slightly as he shifted forwards, approaching the older man and reaching out with both hands to squeeze the strong shoulders in reassurance. "I made a promise to Shinou and to myself." His head twisted around to regard his surroundings for several long moments, taking in the now bare walls and desk that was empty of everything but a few sheets of paper and a single pen. "I would do this. I would do this whole heartedly and never regret my choices." _

_"Don't go." Shori's hand caught at Yuuri's wrist, attempting to hold him in place, desperate to not let his only sibling slip away from him. "Yuuri... please..." _

_"Brother." Yuuri Shibuya sighed softly, his smile warming until it reached his dark eyes. "I do love you, but my place isn't here any longer."_

_It was only with those words being said that Shori's hand finally dropped away from Yuuri's wrist. Those words seeped all the way into Shori's soul, filling up that empty space, but not quite being able to close the raw aching wound that would come with the loss of this man in his life. _

_"I never thought... you would choose..." Shori's eyes closed tightly for a moment and he forced himself to finish what he was going to say. "That you would choose that world over this one. I always thought in the end... you would stay here." _

_"I realised a long time ago that I can make a difference there, Shori. I can be someone that can step forwards at the end of my life and say I have done all I can for the good of others. I couldn't do that here." And some emotion flickered through his eyes, darkening the colour to such a deep black that all the light seemed to be swallowed by the rich colour. "And my heart is still with them, even all this time, my heart still remains in the Great Demon Kingdom with those who have become my family." _

_"The time difference?" _

_"I made arrangements for that." Yuuri's eyes twinkled with silent amusement. "I just wish I could have a camera for when they realise exactly what I've done."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Tomb Of The Great One, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

The crisp autumn breeze brushed across his cheeks as he stood beside the small pond that stood in the gardens that surrounded the Tomb of the Great One, water dripped down across his body. The droplets soaking into the grass beneath his boots as they pooled. His fingers rubbed lightly across his face, brushing droplets from his eyes and running a hand back through long raven locks that touched all the way down to his shoulders in a fall of dark glossy waves.

"It appears that you grew into yourself."

A smile tugged at the corners of Yuuri's lips at the sound of that voice, his head tipping to the side, noticing the flash of gold in the soft moonlight that filled the clearing. "And trust me, I am very grateful I did." He could remember the first few weeks when his body had decided to finally grow, leaving him with large hands and feet attached to scrawny limbs, he had been the clumsiest of beings. "Or I would never again show myself in public."

"Awkward?"

"More like very, very clumsy. I could trip over my own feet if I wasn't watching, bumped into the top of a few doorways..." A soft laugh escaped the man, before he stepped forwards and actually pulled Shinou into a hug, startling the other man. His arms coiled tightly around the blonde and Yuuri almost wanted to laugh over the fact that he was also taller than Shinou. "Thank you."

Coughing softly in slight embarrassment, Shinou patted Yuuri on the back a touch awkwardly, though thankfully not ending up completely soaked through from Yuuri's watery arrival. "You are more than welcome. I owe you much and I am grateful to have the opportunity to return the favour."

"It was much appreciated." Yuuri stepped back, regarding the man with interest, taking in the tiredness that seemed to fill those blue eyes, but also the silent compassion for Yuuri's plight. "I have a feeling some might not understand my choices, but I am glad I made them."

It had been eight months before when Yuuri had gone to speak privately with Shinou, to talk about his future and his place as Maou. It had been during those several long hours that they had agreed to allow Yuuri to return for Earth for a set period of time and allow him to finish up High School, to put everything in that life into order and spend time with his family before committing himself fully to his post as Maou of the Great Demon Kingdom. No one but himself, Ken Murata and Shinou had known of this particular agreement, though he had told Shori and his parents on his return to Earth.

It had been during those eight months that Shinou had tugged at the strange time difference that existed between worlds, drawing it into reverse. Where time would be far slower in the Great Demon Kingdom in comparison to the passage of time on Earth, it had taken much out of Shinou, but it had been what Yuuri had needed. He had not wanted to leave his position as Maou empty for so long.

And in those months he had grown and matured and made memories of Japan that would last him a lifetime.

"How long?"

"Ten days."

"It's going to be fun." And Yuuri gave Shinou a lop-sided smile, though he gave Shinou a curious glance. "Is that part of the reason you so readily agreed?"

Shinou couldn't help his own smirk at that. "It might have been."

"Trust me... you'll definitely get some interesting responses to this." His arms stretched out and he gestured to himself, though a shiver flickered up along the length of his back as the chill of the night finally began to numb his skin. "Can you see Wolfram's face?" Amusement tugged at the corners of his lips at that, knowing that it was going to be very amusing to see Wolfram's reaction to the 'grown' him.

"It will be quite spectacular. However, the Masquerade ball celebrating Allerseelen has yet to begin at Covenant Castle." Shinou's lips twitched slightly, before gesturing for Yuuri to follow him. "I have things well planned for you."

_All Souls' Day_... It was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forest Outside Of Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Laughter rang out between the two men as they rode, their mounts trotting up the long winding path that ran between the Tomb of the Great One and Covenant Castle. Both of them were alight with mischief that seemed to wash upwards from somewhere deep within them in the tradition of All Soul's Day or Allerseelen, especially over the fact that Shinou could be considered by some to be one of those 'departed souls'.

"It has been far too long since I've seen one of these balls." Shinou relaxed into the steady even strides of the horse, his body easily conforming to the movements. His form having become almost completely solid as the night grew darker, because the barriers between the dead and the living were slowly being peeled away on this particular night. "For once I am _very_ glad for this tradition." The fact that the Demon Tribe celebrated the night with bright light and music to remember the happiness that had filled the lives of those who had passed before them. Though some said it was to keep away the darker souls that could not exist within the light of such joy...

"Makes me think of Halloween."

"What is that?"

"It would probably take too long to explain." Yuuri shifted forwards on the horse, looping the reins around one wrist, as he reached up to pull his long hair back and into a quickly made queue that ran down into the edges of his festive cloak. The silver mask was soon being slipped down over his face, the strings being woven into his hair and tied securely, the tiny black feathers edging it melting in against the raw black of his silky hair. His lips curved upwards as he glanced over at Shinou, meeting the brilliant blue eyes with a care-free grin, both of them unable to help the slightly giddy feeling that washed through their bodies when the first strains of music reached them.

The Great Demon Kingdom was at peace with world for once, no evil was threatening, no war was happening... there was finally peace for a few months... and it showed.

The white walls of Covenant Castle were illuminated by a thousand lanterns carefully driven between the massive stones, glittering around the massive structure like an odd halo. Light spilled outwards from the open courtyards and gateways, the entire place brilliantly illuminated in a thousand different colours as the lanterns on the inside had had their glass painted so that rainbows spread across every surface. Music rose from within, happy laughter and a thousand conversations filling the air.

And the sight of it stole all of the words from Yuuri's mouth as he reined in his horse and just stared at it, feeling a sense of coming home fill his heart at the sight.

"It truly is magnificent, isn't it?" Shinou whispered as he drew up his horse short beside Yuuri's own, watching as the first of the fireworks displays erupted brilliantly in the sky above the Castle, showering the higher turrets with tiny dancing sparks. "There is nothing to fear tonight... nothing to spoil its beauty and all of that is thanks to you."

"Don't start on that." A touch of colour ran up the sides of Yuuri's neck, the slightest of flushes at Shinou's words. "But yes, yes it's so beautiful... there are no words to describe it, no words adequate enough to..." A hand gestured towards Covenant Castle affectionately, his expression softening after a moment. His heart however was thinking about other things... and other people. It had been far too long since he had caught a glimpse of Conrart... heard his voice...

"Yuuri... Yuuri?"

The man blinked slightly, gaze lifting to meet Shinou's and his flush deepened just a touch, before he swallowed and grinned back at the man, pushing away the emotions that had begun to rise to the surface within him. Blinking sharply again, he urged his horse into a gallop, feeling the cloak flare out behind him as Shinou took off as well, eager to join in the wild celebrations.

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

Laughter filled the air, Yuuri's arms were outspread as he spun around, his head tipped back and he just enjoyed the wonder and joy of all those around him. The sweet scents of freshly cooked food and roasting meat, the spices and wines, the wood smoke that rose from several bonfires roaring around the inside of the castle walls, their brilliant flames surrounded by every member of the aristocracy along with the common city folk and also many from the surrounding human nations.

Everyone mingled, singers and musicians sweeping through the bands of revellers. This was like Christmas and every other celebration he had ever seen gathered together, decorations covering every surface. There were large pines decorated with an odd assortment of decorations, candles burning amongst their branches.

So many familiar faces filled the crowds, Gunter and the maids, Gisela, Cecilie and so many others, even Lady Flynn stood out amongst the crowds in her icy blue dress. Their mask hanging around their necks to allow themselves to cool away from the overheated air of the ballroom of the Castle. Amongst some of the children, Gwendal stood, his usual uniform replaced by dark blue shirt and black pants, a rich cloak flowing around his broad shoulders.

"It's wonderful!" He couldn't help but cry to the sky, his eyes closed, enjoying the sweet wonders of the night, the life that flowed around him, the pulse of music running up through his very bones. He soaked up the wonders of the world that had become his own, all the empty places within his soul being filled up by the voices of friends, family and his people. There was no way that Yuuri could ever deny the deep connection he had with his world and the joy it brought him to hear it filled with peace and happiness.

* * *

><p><em>"If you are happy, it is believed those around you will also become happy." <em>Conrart Weller's own words echoed deep within his soul as he gazed out over the celebrations and his eyes lingered on one of those newly arrived to the castle. A tall powerfully built man stood amongst the revellers, his arms outstretched, head tipped upwards towards the starry heavens and Conrart could almost swear he heard the man's deep rich laughter reach down into his very soul and draw a smile to his own lips.

Yuuri would love this celebration, it was the one thing that pulled at his heart on a night like this, knowing that the Maou was somewhere Conrart Weller couldn't reach. There was an empty ache deep within his soul at that thought. His fingers lifting to idly rub at the spot just over his heart, his lips pressing together as he attempted to work out exactly what to make over of the stranger.

His eyes closed and he let out a shaky sigh as his head dipped forwards and pressed against the cool glass, wishing he could push away everything that tore at his heart. Sleep came rarely to him, his desire and cravings for someone he shouldn't. His hunger burned him, scorched him from the inside out and almost drove him crazy with the heated lust that was barely able to be leashed. He needed something... _anything_... to ease it.

Eyelids lifted and his gaze fell on the smiling stranger, the dark hair that was pulled back from a face half hidden by a mask. _One night._ One night to just slip away into the nothingness of pleasure. He could imagine... he could imagine it was Yuuri. Imagine that it was his beloved... and ease the throbbing ache dwelling within his heart. It was somewhere deep within his heart that craved some kind of connection to another living being, even for a single night, he needed that. Yuuri would never know... no one ever would know that it would be Yuuri's face that he saw... that it would be the boy's name that he cried out in that blissful moment of relief.

"One night... one night and it will need to be enough." Because he couldn't do this to himself.

Soon he was heading down the corridor, the long cloak sweeping around his polished white boots, the pale fabric clinging to the length of his body, the silver thread elegantly stitched through the garment caught the light. His hair hung wildly around his half hidden face, his usually short trimmed locks longer than he had let them grow in some time, tickled against the back of his collar.

Conrart stood in shadow and just watched the man, his fingers curling and uncurling with a silent hunger to touch the slightly flushed cheeks hidden beneath the edges of that mask, to step in close to hear the man's deep laughter that came from somewhere from his very soul. Others had already gathered around him, basking in the brightness of his presence. How long had it been since he had felt the burn of desire for another? It tingled down his spine, spreading through his limbs and making him even a touch uncomfortable within his clothing.

More people spilled out of the castle, blocking his view of the dark haired dancer, he actually took a step forwards, his head twisting, attempting to see over the milling crowds for the object of his desire. A frown tugged at the edges of his lips as he could not locate the dancer.

"Who are you looking for so intently?"

Conrart's entire body jolted as a powerful form pressed up along his spine, an arm sliding around his waist and drawing him back into the shadows, lips touching softly against the shell of his ear making him shudder. "I... The..."

A low chuckle vibrated against the side of Conrart's throat when those lips slipped downwards and just behind his ear, pressing tiny little kisses across the soft skin. The lightly stubbled cheek rubbed against his hair, a warm breath making the strands tickle the skin where Conrart's pulse was racing. "I would never think a man like you might be rendered speechless."

"A man like me?" Conrart's head arched back slightly as a hot mouth touched against the soft curve of his throat, his entire body shuddering as heat rushed through him, pooling in places that left him almost wanting to squirm. It was a startling sensation, his hand reaching down to lightly touch against the one that rested across his belly, threading his fingers through a hand that was larger than his own, their fingers tangling playfully together.

"Exquisite." And teeth nipped at that lobe, tugging on it teasingly, before allowing his lips to slide down the length of Conrart's jaw, before touching against the corner of his lips. "Breath-takingly beautiful."

Swallowing hard at the unexpected compliments, his eyes met the dark ones of his dancer, they almost seemed black. In the light of the fires, he couldn't quite make out the colour of them, but they were staring straight at him with intense interest and with a welcoming smile stretched across his lips. "Thank you."

Conrart shivered as his hand was suddenly lifted from his belly, his fingers twisted and he found himself spun out into the light of the party, his hand tucked into the palm of his dark haired dancer. The man bowed elegantly over Conrart's fingers, and his mouth touched against the back of the soldier's knuckles lightly, tongue actually flicking out to touch between them against hypersensitive skin, before dark eyes peered out of the silvery mask at him. A smile tugged at the corners of that well shaped mouth.

"Dance with me."

"I..."

"Dance with me, my Heart." The man's thumb tenderly stroked against the back of Yuuri's fingers, before stilling, waiting for a response. "_Please_."

"Yes."

And that was all it took for Conrart to be swept forwards into a pair of powerful arms, his body sliding up against the warmth of the dancer's body, his face being tucked against one strong shoulder as he was led in the intimate spins and movements of a waltz. He was startled by the heat of the strong body pressed against his own, his entire body practically melting into it. An arm had wrapped around his waist, his other hand caught within the larger hand of his partner.

Something tingled down his back, a sense... of something... of someone... but he couldn't quite get a clear sense of what it was. Yet, that soon slipped from his mind when the man's lips touched against his temple.

He had never been held like that before, tucked in protectively against another's body, the warmth soaking into his own. In every other relationship he had had, he had been the more dominant partner and he had almost expected it to be that way here... yet... instead he had been captured in these strong arms and swept up and away by the intensity of this man.

"Let me help you forget everything." It was a silky whisper against his hair, his eyes closing while he shifted just another inch closer, his fingers curling into the dark fabric of the dancer's shirt. "I'll make you forget the world... your troubles... your duties... everything but how you feel tonight."

"Please do." He wanted that, even for just a few minutes. Conrart Weller wanted to forget his hopeless love for Yuuri Shibuya, he wanted to forget the past, the future... his family and everything else that weighed so heavily on him. He _wanted_... to feel wanted. He had wanted Yuuri so desperately, he knew it was impossible. Impossible for him to win the heart of someone so good... so kind... his touch would taint that purity... the sins of his past would come back... the blood on his hands...

"Do you know... I saw you watching me from that window?"

"You... saw me?" A fine flush ran across his cheekbones, his cinnamon eyes widening slightly in silent delight to know that he had not been the only one to feel this strange attraction between them. It had never been like this before, no matter who he had been with, Conrart had never felt this tingling flutter in his gut, except for when... he saw Yuuri.

"How could I _not_ notice you, my Heart?" And the man tucked Conrart just a little closer to him, their hips sliding together intimately as the strains of a waltz filled the air around them, drowning out the rest of the world. Heat run up along one side of their bodies as they danced near one of the bonfires, the golden light of it spilling over them.

Carefully guiding them both into the darker places, they spun and moved with surprising ease and grace. The music seemed to carry them both away, unaware of anyone watching them and smiling to see such a pair together. They were soon away from the crowds hidden by several of the massive displays and the decorated trees. Pools of rainbow hued light fell down around them from the two lanterns that hung from overhead, casting a soft radiance about both of them.

Both large hands reached out to carefully smooth back Conrart's wild locks from his handsome face, thumbs brushing against flushed cheeks. Cupping Conrart's face, the dark eyed dancer's gaze fell down to the inviting, slightly parted lips of the half-blood. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly, his mouth hovering mere inches away from Conrart's. "One kiss..."

Tipping his head upwards, he leaned upwards slightly, their mouths meeting together in a heated kiss. Conrart's arms curled around either side of the trim hips, his hands clenching in the back of that cloak, holding the man close while their lips parted, breath mingling. Their mouths were clinging together as the kiss swallowed them both whole, something nameless and exciting igniting between them.

It was the beginning of something undeniable.

Yet, in that silent moment, Conrart Weller didn't know that the object of his love had been the one to steal a dance and a kiss that would forever haunt him with its sweetness and soul-searing heat.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like it I'll try and get another chapter up within the next few days! Can you imagine Conrart's reaction the morning after when he wakes up and finds... Yuuri? LOL I'm so going to look forwards to that. <strong>


	2. Part 2: Midnight Waltz

**Author's Note: I think this chapter turned out quite brilliantly! I hope you all like the flip around between Conrart and Yuuri. There will be one more chapter for this story. I thought three chapters would work well for it. This story is set after season 3 and does not rely on any particular episode for the information in it. Again this story is dedicated to Mai. Thankyou for always offering kind words to me during my writing process. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom<strong>

It was seduction, pure and simple. It was all he wanted.

Conrart Weller shivered as heat fluttered up along his spine, as hands dropped from his face to slide over his shoulders and downwards. They brushed warmly against his sides before tenderly brushing over his hips, drawing him in even closer to the muscular body of his partner. Cinnamon eyes were fathomless dark ones with hunger and a silent plea for more. His head tipped back in a silent plea, lips parting again as his tongue flicked out and brushed across his lower lip to dampen it and taste the other man on it.

An erotic shiver slipped through him when that mouth descended on his again, those arm s drew him close and they were slowly swaying to the music, their feet shifting only a little as their mouths met again and again. Tongues tangled together, lips clinging together heatedly. It was only when Conrart was practically breathless that the dark haired man's head lifted and the tips of their noses rubbed together lightly. Lips grazed against it lightly, tickling and soft.

"Shall we go inside?"

"If you like." All Conrart wanted was to stay in this man's arms, to keep that sizzling attention on himself. Heat fluttered through every inch of his body and he felt almost giddy and had no explanation for it. He was rewarded by one of those strong arms sliding possessively around his waist and drawing him in against the man's side as they moved through the shadowed parts of the courtyard. They were slowly slipping up through one of the side doorways and it surprised him at how familiar his partner seemed with the layout of the castle, but he couldn't quite get himself to ask.

This was a night for mysteries, a night for magic and he didn't want to spoil what they had by asking questions that might drive away the man he had been wanting since first laying eyes on him.

They passed by a rather growly Wolfram, the blonde positively glared at everyone around him, green eyes narrowed and clearly displeased over the fact that Yuuri had not returned for the celebrations. Even though their engagement had officially ended before Yuuri had left, Wolfram clearly liked having Yuuri to torment.

Conrart heard a soft chuckle from his companion, his head tipped upwards and caught the bemused smile that tugged on one corner of his well shaped lips. His laughter seemed to be dancing deep within those dark eyes, his grip tightening just a little more on Conrart and tucking him against the warmth of his body beneath the edge of his long cloak.

"Do you know, I think people are fools to overlook the most beautiful man here."

Conrart's head tipped to regard his younger brother with a flicker of surprising jealousy, his fingers almost fisting in the back of his companion's shirt, crushing the fabric a little.

"But I am grateful they do, otherwise I would have to share you, which is the last thing I want to do."

Immediately his head snapped back up to gaze into the glittering eyes of his companion and a faint flush washed itself across his cheeks as his lips parted in surprise. A startled sound escaped him and his mouth dropped open a little and his head shook in denial.

"Oh yes, you are." His dancer purred into his ear, nipping the lobe before sweeping Conrart back out into a dance amongst those in the main hall, his eyes remaining fixed on Conrart and not looking anywhere else. Even when some of the most beautiful present of both the feminine and masculine sexes watched them and clearly desired his dancer's attention he refused to even acknowledge them.

Conrart felt his heart lighten, his lips turning upwards into a smile and he actually laughed when he was guide into a spin, his body twisting and following the movements of the dance. Both of them were caught up in the music, unaware of anyone or anything beyond their small little world. It was incredible. Everything else was being washed from Conrart's mind, every worry, every thought as he gazed up into those devastatingly dark eyes and felt his heart clench in his chest.

"Stay with me tonight." The dancer whispered softly as they finally came to a halt as the music finally ended, one of Conrart's hands was lifted to warm lips, his fingertips nibbled and licked erotically before a kiss was pressed against his palm. "Stay with me until dawn sweeps away the magic and the mystery."

"Yes."

And that made the dancer's smile turn slightly devilish. "Before this night is out, Conrart Weller, I'll going to have you begging for me to stay."

* * *

><p>"What are you...?" A groan escaped Conrart, his eyes closing as lips moved against the nape of his neck, nibbling and sucking at the heated skin. His head immediately tipped forwards, a shiver running up the length of his spine as his stretched out before him to steady himself against the edge of the window sill. They were in one of the upper rooms of the Castle, where part of the windows were shadowed to stop people from looking in. However, they could look out on the revelry just below them.<p>

"Shhh."

Fabric rustled and Conrart's cloak pooled to the floor at his feet, strong arms sliding around him, cradling him against a powerful chest for a moment, body tucked against the strength of his dancer. Each button was slowly being undone on Conrart's jacket, which was slipped free and carefully set across the chair just beside him with the cloak. His shirt soon followed, baring flushed skin to warm seeking hands. Lips touched just over his spine between his shoulderblades, just lingering there for a long moment. Palms pressed flat against Conrart's belly, before caressing upwards, thumbs finding both nipples. Fingers curled around them and squeezed and tweaked both sharply, making the half-breed jerk in surprise at just how hot that made him.

"I want to hold you as I touch you." The dancer's words were muffled against the skin just over his spine, slowly brushing up and down across it, nuzzling him. "I want to learn the taste of your skin. I want to feel the tight heat of you."

Conrart's head arched back at those heated words that sent blood straight to one part of his anatomy that had him almost squirming in response. He had never imagined to be the receiving partner during this particular act, but there was something about surrendering himself to this man that just left him smiling. A whimpering moan escaped him, his entire body trembling as that mouth slipped downwards sliding down the arch of Conrart's back..

One hand dropped from the hot throbbing nipple to Conrart's belt, which soon dropped open and the man's pants were slowly sliding down, bearing deliciously flushed skin and hard flesh. The half-breed's eyes widened as he realised exactly what was going to happen, when he was coaxed to step out of his pants and boots, his bare feet resting on the soft rug. Hips drawn back and legs spread as his hands rested against the window frame, he was about to say something... anything when...

Conrart was forced to muffle a scream of pleasure as his back arched helplessly as a tongue brushed against the most sensitive place, sliding into him and stroking against tightly clenching muscles. His fingers curled against the stone and wood of the window sill, his shoulders trembling as he stood there, body blazing hot as he was being licked and stretched by that talented mouth. "Oh... by Shinou's Sword..." Head twisting, he rested his cheek against the cool glass in an effort to cool his burning hot body.

One hand curled around Conrart's aching length, squeezing and stroking from base to tip, thumb gliding over the head of it softly. The other continued to move between aching nipples, rubbing and stroking them until they were red and tight.

There was something extremely erotic about the fact that Conrart Weller had been completely stripped except for his mask while his new lover was still fully dressed. It made him squirm slightly, desire and hot lust swarmed through his veins, filling him until he wanted to turn around and just thrust himself down onto what he knew was waiting for him.

"I love the way the light plays over your skin..." Slowly circling the now wet entrance to the man's body, he lifted his head to rub his lightly stubbled jaw against the small of Conrart's back, feeling the quiver of pleasure burn all the way through the soldier. "The warm gold... and honey. You taste just as sweet."

"Please." His body shifted, his head dipping to lightly rest against one hand, his entire frame quivering with hope and excitement. "_Please_..." He whimpered softly, unable to keep the plea out of his voice.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you." The dancer crooned softly, tongue darting out to circle that hot entrance teasingly, remaining on his knees behind Conrart and just watching him gasp for air when he tipped the tip in and brushed against that sweetspot inside. "You have to say it."

He had never experienced anything like this playful torture, having someone throbbing and waiting for him to slip himself into that tormented passage and sate both of their hungers. However, it wasn't that which made him painfully hard, but the fact the one that had willingly surrendered control to him was Conrart Weller. It was... extremely gratifying to know that Conrart wanted _him_ without knowing it was him. It eased his heart to know that without reserve Conrart would trust in him and his touch.

"I want..." A soft groan slipped from between his lips as he shivered with need. "I want you to take me. I want to feel you inside of me... thrusting into..." A startled cry escaped Conrart as he was rewarded by another deep swipe of dancer's tongue, his sweetspot being practically tickled. His nails dug into the wood, his body pressing back almost wantonly into that hot, sweet stroke. "I need to feel you thrust into me hard... I need it... crave it..."

Gaining his feet, he loosened his belt, freeing himself thankfully from his pants, unable to resist those hot words that stroked his ego just a little.

Brushing the soft locks away from the nape of his lover's neck as he stepped closer, he dropped tiny little kisses against the silky skin. His length touched softly against the damp entrance, causing the man caged within the strength of his arms to shudder. "Relax." He whispered lovingly, nuzzling the side of the man's neck, before he was slowly beginning to push himself forwards, letting out a hissing breath at the feeling of that tight heat surrounding him.

Conrart's back arched against the heated cloth behind him, his entire body snuggling backwards into the strong arms that supported his shaking body. One hand curled around that length again after unbuttoning his dark shirt and allowing their skin to touch in a hot erotic slide. Thrusting forwards sharply, the man's head twisted back with a startled cry, while he was taken hard and deeply, the angle rubbing his sweetspot sharply with each movement, applying pressure to the sensitive spot.

"_Oh_...Please..." Spreading his legs just a little wider, he arched his back again, allowing that hot length to slide even more fully into his tight passage. It was a raw friction, both of their bodies moving together, hungry for that heated climax to strike them.

Again and again, Conrart's body was taken. The heated friction searing him, large hands stroking him closer and closer to that jagged edge. They were unable to stop for even a moment, bodies rubbing together, fabric tickling against the back of Conrart's thighs with each deep thrust.

"_My_ _Conrart_."

Those words echoed in his mind as he shattered, his hoarse cry being muffled by the searing kiss of his night lover. His lips clinging as much as he wanted to this man while he shivered and felt the other man spill himself deep within his body as they trembled together.

* * *

><p>Candle light etched half of the man's face in golden relief, the strong features however still remained a touch blurred and indistinctive to Conrart's eyes as he gazed up at the man over him. The mask however made sure that not every aspect of the man's features was revealed to his eyes. Soft tiny sounds escaped the back of his throat while his entire body arched into the deep slow thrusts that pushed that hot length so deep inside of him that he couldn't seem to remember the fact that the man was not a part of him. His hand reached out towards the man, brushing up against a stubbled cheek, his fingertips sliding against them and his thumb circled around tenderly smiling lips.<p>

A tongue flicked out to tickle the pad of Conrart's thumb, before drawing the digit into his mouth and suckling on it, watching Conrart's eyes drift half shut in ecstasy. "I can stay until dawn." His voice was soft while he dropped kisses onto the tip of each finger that smoothed across his lips.

A strange sense of bereavement struck him hard in the gut at those words, even though he had known that was more than likely going to happen, hearing it struck a harsh chord within him. Both of his hands reached up to curl his fingers into the long raven strands, his mouth hotly devouring every inch of that mouth over his, desperate to sear the feeling into his memory and not let the man go. "I don't want you to go." He breathed out the words against the man's lips, just holding him close, desperate to release him. "I..."

A hand carefully stroked against one of Conrart's thighs, shifting it a little more apart, lifting it to curl the man's leg around his waist and slipped even more deeply into the hot slick passage. The action made Conrart pull back, mouth opened and a startled little whimper escaped his lips, his entire body shuddering when his sweetspot was more roughly stroked with the slow thrusts. "You don't know how much I appreciate those words." His head dipped downwards, lips brushing softly over hard nipples, flicking them with his tongue lightly, before pressing his lips just over Conrart's pounding heart.

A shiver rippled down through Conrart, his body melting beneath the slow thrust of his companion, his cinnamon eyes drifting shut after a moment, shivering slightly with delight at the heat that radiated up through him.

And the night melted around them, their bodies dancing together again and again, both having craved something for so long that sleep long eluded both until sometime near dawn when the first fingers of light was attempting to turn the velvety navy black into something nearer a dark cerulean blue.

Conrart's lashes slowly began to lift as his entire body snuggled back into the heated warmth of the man curled behind him. His fingers reached down and carefully intertwined with the ones that were pressed against his bare belly and smiled when soft breath fluttered against the nap of his neck as the man began to stir behind him. A slight shiver rippled through his entire body when he felt that hot length slipping a little deeper into him, a touch hard still despite all they had been doing the night before.

"I should... get moving." The man whispered huskily, dropping a soft kiss against the nape of Conrart's neck, before he was sliding backwards, but the grip on his hand prevented him from moving back too far. "It's almost dawn."

Conrart hissed softly when that length slipped free of his body, his back arching a little as muscles throbbed slightly at the emptiness. Rolling over onto his other side he gazed up at the dark shadow that moved from his rumpled bed, broad shoulders silhouetted against the pale light of new dawn. Dark hair curled down across his neck and the top of his back, the waves of silky strands called too much to Conrart to ignore it.

Shifting upwards into a sitting position, his now free hand stretched out to lightly touch the smooth heavy mass, threading the dark strands between his fingers. Leaning forwards as the other man sat on the edge of the bed, he looked at the locks curled about his fingers and tried to make out the colour in the weak glow coming in through the uncovered window. Yet, even when he lifted the fine strands into the light, he couldn't make out any shine of brown or grey or any other hue over than pitch black.

It was that which truly got his attention.

Nuzzling his cheek against one broad shoulder, he nipped at the man's earlobe softly, sliding his free arm around the muscular chest, pressing up against his back. "Let me see your face before you go... I want to see..."

"No."

Blinking sharply, a warning was suddenly going off within Conrart, his head jerking upwards. "Why?"

"It is better if you didn't. Better for the both of us..." Because Yuuri didn't think he could do this, didn't think he could pull away again from this man's arms without knowing he loved him.

"Please."

"Conrart. _No_. Trust me, it would do neither of us any good to think more on this. Believe me..."

Yuuri levered himself up off the bed, already reaching for his pants that were on the floor near his discarded boots. Sliding the fabric up over his hips, he was straightening when a hand touched lightly against his cheek and he knew he couldn't pull away from the gentle fingers. His hair cascaded down around his face, tickling the man's wrist as he slowly began to lightly tug at Yuuri's jaw, but he finally resisted, reaching out for his boots.

Conrart scooted off the bed, his flushed skin darkened in spots where Yuuri had left his mark on him, tiny love bites scattered across the silken flesh. Hand feathering through the rich dark locks, he knew the mask had come off during the night and was lost somewhere between the sheets of his bed. "What I felt last night... I've never experienced anything..." A smile tugged at his mouth, unable to help the warm flutter that stirred in his stomach at the thought of what they had shared, the soft words of affection that still floated in the back of his mind. This man had touched that part of him that only Yuuri had only been able to fill and he didn't want that to disappear. "I want more. More of this, more of you... I want to know everything about you. Please don't leave me."

"Conrart." Eyes closing tightly at those words, he desperately clung to them for a long moment, holding them close to his heart. "I..." Shaking his head, he managed to close his hand around one boot, but Conrart's hands caught his own, stopping him.

The soldier was kneeling at his feet as Yuuri shifted back onto the edge of the mattress to make it easier for him to pull on his boots and it was then that Conrart looked up and froze. The boot dropping from his hands in shock as he looked up into obsidian eyes that were gazing at him with a burning longing that showed on every inch of his face and made his mouth a harsh line.

"Oh... by Shinou..."

"I told you, it was best you not look."

"_Yuuri_." It was a choked rasp of the Maou's name that escaped Conrart's lips as he gazed into the face of the _man_ he loved. This was not the boy he had fallen for, but a mature and powerfully built man who clearly knew his own mind. There was no more raw innocence in those obsidian eyes, but a stoic and compassionate man who had returned home to do his duty for his people. "What happened... you..." His eyes took in the striking features of the man before him who had taken on many of the features of his Maou visage, the smooth curved features sharpening into handsome lines. Yet, he could not quite reconcile the man who had just claimed every inch of his body and the boy he had seen only a little more than a week before. His heart couldn't make sense of it either.

"That, Conrart Weller, is a long story." But it was only then that Conrart realised the man had donned his boots and was standing.

"Yuuri...?"

"I can't stay." Because he had not seen what he had hoped to see in Conrart's eyes, his heart ached fiercely in his chest, but he managed to pick up his shirt and slip it over his broad shoulders, half buttoning it in his haste.

"Your Majesty, I didn't realise it was you, I..."

Those two words shattered his heart in some undefinable ways, he had never wanted to be 'your Majesty' to Conrart, especially not after the night they had shared. And that made Yuuri flinch, obsidian eyes looking back at Conrart with pain glittering in their depths for only a moment before the emotion was carefully pushed back and away and he straightened. "If you will excuse me, Lord Weller. I must inform Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Christ of my return and have breakfast with my daughter."

Conrart stood there frozen as he watched Yuuri straighten his clothing and slip silently out the door the moment the corridor was empty, leaving the soldier standing there staring at the back of his door. A single tear slipped down his cheek, dropping to the floor unnoticed by the man who felt his heart clench at the pain he had caused the one person in the world he had never wished to hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this ending worked well for this particular chapter. Though I can't blame either of them for their reactions to the situation! But I'm quite sure it will work itself out! You know me. None of my KKM stories has a bad ending for this pairing because they do deserve a happily ever after no matter what I put them through.<strong>

**Does any one have any possible plot bunnies for me? I would LOVE something to work on after this story. I was tempted to write one where Wolfram does corner Yuuri into marrying him and Yuuri finally manages to escape with Conrart. But I would love suggestions, prompts or episodes that I could play around with. **


	3. Part 3: Morning After

**Author's Note: Shorter than I wanted, but I think it turned out okay. I think I've learned to stick to Conrart dom, Yuuri Sub stories. Its far easier to go with what is a little more natural. LOL. But some more SURPRISE LETS DO IT AGAINST A TREE, moment.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
><strong>

**Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom. **

A hand lightly smoothed over the borrowed shirt, his lips twitching upwards at the corners at the fact that he had been practically forced to borrow something of Gwendal's as his own clothes from the night before smelled of the smoke from the bonfires that had filled the courtyards of the castle.

The maid stared up at him with wide curiosity and flushed the moment Yuuri offered her a soft grateful smile. "Majesty." She whispered, curtsying before vanishing off to prepare breakfast for both Yuuri and Greta out on the main sitting balcony near the gardens.

Fingers rubbing back through the mass of raven locks, he tucked the tussled strands back behind his ears, before several slipped forwards once more to tickle the sides of his jaw and throat. He was a dashing figure, with the shirt loose at the collar and with broad shoulders that people seemed to like on him.

"WIMP!"

A laugh almost wanted to escape Yuuri's throat at the sound of Wolfram's voice from the far end of the corridor, the dark locks of hair being a give away to his identity. Though amusement started to grow within him as Wolfram's footsteps began to slow the closer he got and the more he realised the boy he had been expecting was actually far taller than he had first suspected.

"Shori?"

"No, your first guess was right, Wolfram." And that was when he turned, his obsidian eyes dropping down to regard the smaller Demon Noble and almost felt a chuckle escape his lips at the wide green eyes that gazed up at him with surprise. "It has been quite a while since I last saw you, Wolfram. Are you well?"

"Yuuri... you... you... _grew_!"

Now that did get a broad grin from Yuuri, his heart lightening a little from what had occurred earlier that morning with Conrart. "Well isn't that what teenage boys are meant to do?"

"You... you were only gone ten days."

"Eight months." One hand lightly rested against his hip, his teeth flashing white in his handsome face. "I thought it was about time I took my role as Maou as seriously as it deserves to be taken."

"You..."

"I will speak with you later, Wolfram, I'm sorry, but I have arranged to have breakfast with my Daughter and the last thing I would like to be is late." Bowing his head slightly, he offered the other smaller man a small smile and a playful wink before heading off down the corridor with a purposeful stride. Though the moment he turned the corner he was laughing softly to himself. Life was definitely going to be quite amusing from then on.

* * *

><p>A whoop of delight escaped the Maou as Ao cleared the first of the jumps, Yuuri urging him on faster, gripping the horse's sides with his knees as they went flying again over a second, never stopping for even a moment. There was something exhilarating about riding, something that touched his heart and made him smile. He could feel the flex and strain of the horse's muscles beneath his touch, he loved the sensation of such companionship with his horse.<p>

"Faster." He whispered softly to Ao and the horse cleared the next jump and twisted direction, his gallop turning into a full out canter, the horse breaking across the open ground, clearing the banks of the shallow creek in one powerful motion. "_Faster_." And both of them truly felt like they were flying across the crisp autumn grasses, the cool air filling their lungs as they moved faster and faster, streaking along the length of the hill slopes.

Finally drawing the Ao to a stop, he couldn't even think of coaxing his heart to slow its frantic beat within his chest, his adrenaline running through every inch of his body and making him itch to urge the horse into another galloping sprint across the field. His smile was genuine and wide for Gunter when his horse drew up beside Ao and Yuuri.

"You were magnificent, your Majesty."

"Ao was." He rubbed a hand against the slightly damp coat over one strong shoulder, feeling the heat of the horse just beneath him. "I never truly appreciated the finer art of riding until now. There is just something about the sense of... flying... that can't be matched by anything else."

"Highness, I'm so glad to see you..." Gunter swallowed and regarded Yuuri for one long moment before voicing the one question that had been plaguing the Royal Aide all morning as he had practically trailed the Maou around like a puppy. "Are you considering... remaining permanently with us?"

"I already decided before the last time I returned to Japan, it was why I ask Shinou for a chance to spend some time with my family. To finally finish all that I had started there. This is my home, you and the others are my family and it is my honour and privilege to continue to serve as Maou to the citizens of the Great Demon Kingdom."

And it was with that Gunter broke into sobs of... blissful joy that made Yuuri shake his head and continue to smile.

Yuuri's dark eyes suddenly flickered to a spot amongst the trees where he saw the tall frame of Conrart standing in the shadows, the man's brown eyes regarding him with uncertainty for the first time in the long time they had known each other. The sight of that pulled at his heartstrings and he swallowed around the heavy lump that formed in the back of his throat. There was something about that which really did tear out a piece of his heart to know that Conrart wouldn't approach him... yet was still watching over him. A surge of guilt struck him hard at the thought that he had actually been avoiding Conrart all morning.

And the realisation struck him hard and fast in the gut. He couldn't do that. He couldn't standing back and disregard what they had shared the night before, it was something that had struck him hard and fast. He couldn't hide from fate. He couldn't hide from his own feelings no matter how awkward and strained they might now seem to be, he needed to acknowledge what they had done and somehow work a way through it all.

"Gunter... could you take Ao back to the stables for me. I have need to speak with Conrart alone." His head tipped slightly towards where the other man stood in the shade of the forest a hundred yards away watching them both. And soon enough he was striding away after handing over the reins to Ao after he had dismounted.

Gunter watched him as he moved.

"Yuuri." Conrart was the first to speak, the man's face a touched flushed in memory at the intensity of what they had shared together, both of them caught up in the memory also. His hands fisted slightly at his sides, before he lifted his face towards the Maou and regarded the tall man for one heartbreaking moment. "I'm sorry... about this morning..."

They were both trapped in that moment, Yuuri not quite knowing what to say and Conrart looking flushed and a touch sheepish.

One step took Yuuri closer. A second...and he couldn't fight anymore.

Conrart's back thumped hard against the trunk of a tree out of Gunter's line of sight, and Yuuri's mouth had come down hard on that of his lover's, his hands curled around the beautiful face and his body forced the man back against the rough bark of the trunk. His tongue stroked hot lines down across Conrart's lower lip, parting them and devouring everything that lay within. Palms slipped beneath the back of his shirt, hot skin sliding up along the planes of his back, fingertips lingering against his shoulderblades and tugging him harder forwards.

A hiss of delight escaped him as they practically devoured each other, their bodies pressing close and rubbing together in a heated display of need and shared desire.

"I love you." He breathed out against the man's ear, his mouth devouring the sensitive skin just beneath his jaw, the man's entire body shuddering and arching in response to his touch. His hands having dropped from his face to slide slowly downwards, unable to help himself as his palms cupped Conrart's rear, lifting him upwards their heated groins touching and rubbing erotically through layers of thick wool. "I've loved you for so long and last night... I just wanted to have you... one night where I could imagine you returned my feelings."

Conrart's hips lifted, legs wrapping around the man's trim ones, feeling his shirt and jacket loosen and the that mouth tickled down along his throat, nipping across his collarbone and to a still reddened nipple. His head arched back against the trunk of the tree, a cry of startled pleasure escaping his throat in response to what was happening to him. He was burning up in the flames of their shared desires. "I... I thought..."

His lightly stubbled jaw rubbed against the kiss-bitten skin, teasing the tight peak of the man's nipple, before dipping his head and wanting to see his lover squirm even more, wanted to feel the tight body close around him again.

"You love me?" Conrart was half breathless, his entire body arching and shifting to help his lover drawn the thick material of his clothes away from his body.

Rough bark bit a little through the back of his unbuttoned shirt, which remained the only piece of clothing on his body as the rest soon flopped to the ground completely discarded by the man who held him. One hand tangled in Yuuri's raven black hair, grateful to Shinou for allowing him a second chance, for allowing what was between them to overtake what had occurred that very morning. Tugging the man's head up so that he could return the fervent kiss, his legs wrapped more tightly around Yuuri's hips and felt something hot brush against his still welcoming entrance. Squirming, he pressed down against the intrusion, his lips parting beneath Yuuri's as he was impaled on the aching hard length that had responded to the mere sight of him.

"More than life. It was... torture being without you for so long." His words were heated whispers against the man's skin, though his dark eyes closed when a soft pair of lips lingered against his own, it was a sensual moment, their bodies entangled once more, face to face. "Pure torture... being without your smile... your laughter."

"I love you." He whispered softly in response, limbs coiling tightly around his lover's body, holding on for dear life.

With a cry of pleasure, Conrart's entire body arched back as he felt that hot length slide deep and hard into his body again and again, driving the air from his lungs. Fingernails dug hard into broad shoulders, holding on tightly, their bodies slowly merging into one being, while hands couldn't remain still, touching and stroking every inch of one another burning trails of fire between the two of them. It was going to be too much, they were both going to explode from the force of what was slowly beginning to grow steadily between them.

"Too much." He whimpered softly, his entire passage burning from the raw friction on Yuuri's invasion into his body, his sweetspot literally on fire from it. "No... it's too..." Wide eyes stared up into the canopy of the tree when a strong hand hooked around his thigh and lifted it just a little higher, spreading him more and Yuuri was plunging even more deeply into his body, wrenching a scream of ecstasy from his lips as he was impaled again and again.

Yuuri strained against his lover, his arms pinning him down, not wanting to stop, not wanting to slow for even a moment. The fire that had been ignited between them seared them both with the knowledge that nothing and no one would ever cause such a reaction in either of them. It had just been the sight of Conrart alone that had caused so much to happen within Yuuri at the moment their eyes had met. That spark could never been denied or dimmed.

And Conrart screamed his lover's name as he came fiercely, entire body bucking and writhing within his lover's grip as pure pleasure sung through each vein and nerve. He heard Yuuri's muffled groan against the side of his throat and the rush of heat fill him and the half breed shuddered with the pressure that seemed to fill him.

_Slowly_. Slowly they dropped to the ground, Yuuri sitting with his back against the tree, Conrart cradled in his lap allowing him to remain with the heat of his lover's body.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out, smoothing back Conrart's hair with one hand, rubbing his palm against one flushed cheek. "I'm sorry for walking away like that... I should have listened." Soft kisses were brushed along the length of Conrart's jaw, just holding him close and their bodies remained wonderfully tangled together like that.

"It's alright. Sometimes... we both need to look at things a little more closely especially after a midnight dance and more..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next story actually came from an odd idea that actually has Conrart and Yuuri together on Earth: Its a 'what if Julia's soul escaped its bottle while Conrart was going to Earth and thus its not Rodrigaz but Yuuri who greets him back in the eighties!' LOOOOL might involve a surprise from BOB XD<strong>


End file.
